Children of the Sun and Moon
by Witch's Runes
Summary: Bella thought that finding out that you have a sister wasn't that hard. But when you find out that you and your sister are the key to saving not only the world, but also your homeland, now that right there was a shocker. How will they both react when they find out that they're not just witch, but also princesses? Can they both really save the world? If so, what about her daughter?
1. Prophecy

**Hi there readers:**

 **How'd you all like it? Hope it turns out great!**

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Prophecy:

A child born to Artemis; the Moon Princess

A child born to Apoila; the Sun Princes

Shall not only be returned to their homeland,

But they both shall discover a hidden secret

One that will determine the fate of everyone,

Including their own time.


	2. One: The Separation

**Hi there readers:**

 **How'd you all like it? Hope it turns out great!**

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One:

The Separation:

Karsh and Ileana; who were once the guardians of Artemis and Apoila, they both stood not that far away from the Queens' of Coventry, however, their Mother, Miranda, stood just in front of the twins, who each had a newborn baby in their arms. Artemis; the Moon Princess, had given birth to a baby girl, who she named Koko, while her sister, Apoila, the Sun Princess, had also given birth a baby girl of her own, who she named Awendela, they both wanted their daughter's names to match their natural born powers.

Miranda, who stood in front of them, gently took the sleeping Awendela, in her arms, she them carried the sleeping baby over to Karsh, who gently took the sleeping newborn, however, Ileana, gently took off the Sun-shaped neckless, the one that was once worn around baby Apoila when she was a baby herself, she placed the neckless in her pocket, she then shared a look with Miranda, knowing full well that when the time's near, then they'll have to reveal not only the truth about the sisters themselves, but also that a prophecy was to be fore fill by them, and only them alone.

Next Miranda went to take the sleeping Koko, who was also sleeping in her Mother's arms, as she gently took the young baby; Artemis nodded at her, making sure to keep quiet, as they were in hiding, and they knew that if someone were to learn of the newborns existence, then there would be no hope at all for either of them, or worse, their homeland, Coventry Island.

Ileana, once again, quickly and silently removed the Moon-shaped neckless from around the young sleeping baby's neck, as she placed the neckless in her pocket, Karsh held out his hand, one look told Ileana all she needed to know, and so, she placed Koko's neckless in Karsh's hand, in which he placed it in his pocket.

By the time the switch was made, Artemis and Apoila had turned around, and they both each walked up to their guardians, after a look from them to the newborns, they both nodded at Karsh and Ileana, who both kissed their child one more time.

Once they were done, Karsh and Ileana silently and quickly fled. Taking the sleeping children with them.

However, little did either of them know, one of them would be sent back in time, while the other, would be sent in the future.

If only they all knew.


	3. Two: The Unexpected Visitors

**Hi there readers:**

 **How'd you all like it? Hope it turns out great!**

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

The Unexpected Visitors:

Jane Volturi, stood along with her brother, Alec, and other members of the Volturi guard, along side their Masters, Aro, Caius, and Marcus Volturi. They had found out about the Cullen's immortal child, and they decided to check out this 'immortal child' for themselves.

Indeed they have, but however, before they left back home, she caught sight of the newest Cullen member, the newborn called Bella, as they both locked eyes, Jane almost gasped out loud, either most of the others didn't notice, or she was starting to see things; but she thought that she saw a girl with silver eyes, autum red hair, light pink shell-lips, small frame, curves, and statue, along with a height of about 5'1, but when she looked away for only a second, her red eyes not only widened slightly, but they also returned back to the newest member, and that's when she was convinced that she was seeing things, for she now saw the gold eyes, dark chocolate brown hair, pale skin, and smooth curves, that went along with being a member of the Cullen coven.

It just happened so suddenly, one moment she's with her coven members standing in a field looking at the 'immortal child' who clung to Bella, then the next moment; she's back at the palace, in her room, when she caught sight of a woman in her room.

The woman had blonde hair, a few shades brighter then hers, she wore a purple cloak, with matching purple boots, which were hidden underneath the cloak, she also had silver eyes, much like what she saw earlier that day, or what she thought she saw that day.

Jane was about to demand why she was here, in her room, but before she had the chance, the woman spoke, as she turned around to face her, "Young child, you must return to your homeland, with your cousin, who has also been hidden for years, to fore fill a prophecy that of witch has been reveal to your Mothers, long before your very birth."

Jane asked, "Who are you? What are you doing here? What are you talking about? And-"

The woman cut in, and she said, "The name's Ileana, young child. I'm here to not only warn you and your cousin, but to also bring you and your cousin together, once again. The two of you are to return back to your homeland, and begin your training, at once. Time's running out for the both of you."

However, Jane was cut off again, this time by another voice, who she hadn't notice before, another woman stood next to Ileana, who gasped, and she went over to hug Jane, who pulled away a second too late, and she asked, "Who are you?"

Ileana said, "Child, you must find your cousin, you both have to come with us... Before..."

The woman looked at Ileana, and she said, "Ileana, you know what they both said about the two..."

Ileana said, "Miranda, of course I know. Don't worry, this is actually easer for both of us to get through to them. Karsh is talking with the other young one right now..."

The lady named Miranda said after a moment, "Ileana, you know that we don't have much time left, he's still out there, and we have the Winter Solstice coming up-"

Ileana said, "I know that we don't have much time left, Miranda. How do you think we should tell the younger ones? I mean, look at her, Miranda, she's changed a lot over the pasted 14 years, ever since Karsh and I..."

Miranda nodded after a moment, she took a deep breath, and said once more to Jane, who was now looking between the two, "The children of the Sun and Moon shall reunite once again, then they both shall not only discover who they're meant to become, but also what has been passed onto them ever since their birth. Tell us, young child, what is it that you're known here in this demention?"

Jane only looked at them, her red ruby eyes scanning both of the woman, after a moment, she said, "Jane Volt-"

Ileana said, "Miranda... you don't suppose that..."

Miranda walked up to Jane, she gently took her hand in hers, turned it over, there was a scar, that Jane had on her hand, however, Jane didn't think much of it, she simply believed that the scar was from a battle or something, yet that wasn't the case in Miranda's eyes, Miranda quickly shut her eyes, forcing herself to not break down in front of one of her granddaughter, who now had her Mother's scar.

Miranda's arms flew around Jane, pulling her into another hug, as Jane only stood there, she caught sight of Ileana, who slowly walked up to them, she smiled at Jane, and said, "You both shall become greater than the Sun and Moon Princess..."

Miranda pulled back, and she said while gently cupping Jane's face in with her hands, "You not only have her talents, but you also have the looks... That's why we named you that name..."

Jane finally found her voice, and she asked quietly, "Who...? What...? You mean... I don't... I'm not... I mean-"

Just then, they all heard a boy shout, "Jane!"

However, a male voice said from behind Miranda, "Young one, meet in the forest, at midnight."

Ileana said, "Karsh, what do you think-"

The man named Karsh said, "They're both wanted there, Ileana. Miranda, you should return home, the twins are searching for something, within the caves, I think that they may need your help."

Jane asked, "Which forest? And why?"

Karsh only said, "The one that you were just at, there you'll find her, and then you both shall wait there for us, we have something very important to tell the both of you... Then it's up to the both of you to decide if you both would like to accept or deny it."

Jane was about ask another question, when suddenly there was a knock at her door, before she opened the door, however, she quickly turned around, only to find that her room was, once again, empty, and leaving her question what had just happened just now.

She sighed, opened the door, and shouted from her room, "What!?"

In came Alec, who pulled his sister in a hug, and he cried, "Thank god you're safe, Jane! What happened?"

Jane's next words got caught in her throat, as she heard someone whisper softly, softly only for her to hear, "Koko... Koko... Go to the forest that you were just at, my sweet Koko..."

Alec said, concerned for his sister, "Sister, is something wrong?"

Jane's only response was, "Nothing's wrong, Alec. Don't worry about it. Anyways, I have to... meet someone... somewhere, alright? Just let everyone know that I had to go somewhere, save Master Caius the trouble for ripping me to shreds, alright?"

Before Alec had the time to reply to his sister, Jane was already gone.

Leaving everyone in the Volturi to wonder what happened.

Especially her brother, Alec.


	4. Three: The Unexpected Zap and Discovery

**Hi there readers:**

 **How'd you all like it? Hope it turns out great!**

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three:

The Unexpected Zap and Discovery:

Bella Cullen, stood just at the edge of the field, waiting for someone, she couldn't think of anyone who would want to see her, especially in a forest like this, out of all the places that she could have thought of, it just had to be a place like this.

To say, she was rather surprised to see that Jane Volturi was on the other end of the forest; however, they both only stared at each other, it was a long moment, before either of them could actually say something, and Bella said, without really wanting to go anywhere near the other, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back home with your coven?"

Jane only said, "My coven doesn't even know that I'm gone, only my brother. How about you, Cullen?"

Bella said, "They don't even know that I'm gone."

Jane caught the scent of a Cullen, her lip curled upward, and she snarled, "I think that they've noticed that you're missing."

Just then, Edward and Alice showed up, they both caught Jane standing on the other side of the forest, Edward growled at her, she was about to turn around and go home, when Bella's hand suddenly stopped her, she whirled around, and as she went for Bella's hand, they both hissed as an electric shock went through them, and up their arms.

Jane was about to say something, when Bella whispered softly, gently pulling her hand away, "Did he visit you too? The man named Karsh?"

Jane whispered, "No, mine was a woman, in fact, two women. One named Ileana and the other named Miranda... Do you think, they know something?"

Bella whispered, "I think Karsh said something about us meeting here, then waiting for them, and-"

Jane finished for her, "... they'll tell us something, and then we have to either accepted or deny it. What do you think it is? What they're going to tell us?"

Bella next words were cut off by Edward, who said from the other side of the forest, "Bella!"

Jane just said, "Did he say something about a prophecy that we have to fore fill? You know, like a quest that we have to do?"

Bella said, while slipping her hands into her pocket, "Karsh said something like that, I'm not sure what he meant though... However, he also said something like we're going to be greater than the Sun and Moon Princesses... I'm not sure about that."

Jane said, while rubbing a scar on the back of her hand, "Ileana also said something about us having to return to our homeland... I don't think I want to leave..."

Bella said, "For once, I agree with you, I mean, how can we both be from different times, when we don't even belong in this time? It doesn't make any sense, if we're actually from some unknown world, shouldn't-"

She was cut off by Jane, who gasped, and said, "My dreams..."

Bella looked at her, and she asked, "Your dreams?"

Jane said, "Every night, I don't know how, or when, but somehow I always go to sleep, even while now when I'm a vampire, I still go to sleep. Anyways, in my dreams, someone or something, always surrounds me, and whenever I try to do or say something, you show up in it, and we're trapped, we can't get out, but later on, in the dream, we both find ourselves like in front of two women, one with a moon neckless, while the other has a sun neckless, and they're smiling at us. Always smiling."

Bella whispered, as she leaned closer to Jane, "Do you think that... maybe... those two might be..."

Jane blinked at her, and she whispered, "No... because if they really were, then wouldn't we've known at least who they might be? Or at least their names-"

Bella suddenly said, "Artemis and Apoila, the Sun and Moon Princesses."

Jane looked at her, and she asked, "Artemis and Apoila? That's their names?"

At Bella's nod; they both turned around, and saw Karsh and Ileana standing a few feet away, the two motioned for them to follow them, Jane and Bella quickly glanced on the other side of the forest, they both noticed that the entire Cullen family, including Jake, were there, all of them wondering why Bella was with Jane, or rather, what Jane was doing here in the first place.

Jane looked back at Ileana and Karsh, they both kept on motioning for them to follow them, Jane sighed, and whispered, "Should we?"

Bella frowned, she looked between Jane and her coven, Jane saw the frown, and she said, while gently grabbing Bella's hand, "Look, if we want to find out more, then we might as well go with them. Unless, you would rather think that we should just drop this thing, and just have my dreams continue to haunt me for the rest of our existence. It's your choice."

That's when Miranda said from behind, "We don't have much time. Either you both go or the Queens' are forced to do something about it. But you two are the only ones who can defeat this. Your homeland needs you."

Bella said, her voice cracking, "This has to be all a lie... We both can't-"

Jane said, "Bella, we don't have a choice. We either have to go with Karsh and Ileana, or I'll have to suffer from the dreams... the dreams are starting to become real now, I don't know how much more I can take from those dreams... it's like they're visions, permeations or something like that. Not what Alice has, no not that, but it's something that I've always and still have... I can't find out why or how..."

Then she whispered, almost pleading, "Please, Bella... the dreams are starting to get to me, I can't do this without you... We're both in this together... Please..."

Bella's eyes landed on the scar that she had on the back of her hand, Jane noticed the scar, she gently placed her hand next to Bella's, they both noticed that the scars were the exact same, and also on the same exact hand, as well as, in the exact same place.

Bella shut her eyes, not wanting to believe any of it, however, they both heard Miranda say, "Do you both know where you got that scar from?"

Jane said, "I simply thought that it was something from a fight or something. Why, do you know where we both got the scar from?"

Bella whispered, "I thought that it was from when I was changed, or from when James bit me..."

Miranda's next words were, "That's not a mark from a bit or war, young ones... That's your birthmark..."

Bella hands flew to her mouth, and she said, shocked, "No... No, this can't be..."

Ileana said from behind, "You two were supposed to follow us. I sware, you both are just like two other people I know..."

Karsh said, "Bella, please, just try to-"

Bella said, "No! This all has to be a lie! My parents would have at least told me something..."

Ileana said, "Go and ask them, I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't have your birth certificate... Or rather, they wouldn't even know how exactly you got your birthmark."

Bella ran from them, back to her coven members who stood on the other side, once she was with them, they all, including Jacob, went back to their home.

But before she left, Bella froze, unable to stop herself, she glanced back at Jane, who only stared back at her, red met gold, after a moment, Bella looked down at the birthmark, her gold eyes turning sad, and she fled back home to her coven.

Unable to believe what had just been said.

Unable to accept the truth.

About her and Jane.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers!

I am all out of ideas, plus, my parents hid my laptop from me, but I know where it is. So please don't be mad at me!

Witches Runes


End file.
